VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2
Characters * Heretic * "William Cobb" * Ra's al Ghul * Deathstroke * Man-Bat Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 1001 EST VOX Archive * "William Cobb": [Man-Bat: alarm blaring, gunfire, bestial screech, whack, hwack, thud, electric cracle] Wait... What are we doing here? This is- * Deathstroke: Heya boss. How was breakfast? beeps, door opens * Ra's al Ghul: scoff Revolting. Who is your assistant? You there, step into the light... * "William Cobb": Uh... footsteps * Deathstroke: It's William Cobb. He's with the Court- * Ra's al Ghul: Ah, yes... I see it now. Pardon my poor eyesight, dear Talon. It has been too long since I was afforded a rejuvenation. My eyes are failing me. * "William Cobb": No harm done. * Deathstroke: Since the Court left Cobb to rot in Arkham, he decided to throw in with us. He even gave the clown a solid cheapshot on your behalf. * Ra's al Ghul: Is that so? Well, then... maybe something can be arranged... after we get out of here. Have you got the status on anyone else? * Deathstroke: chuckle Nyssa is out, thanks to Crock's team. As are Ubu and Diaz. El Penitente smuggled Shiva out last night. Oh, and Nguyen escaped on her own. * Ra's al Ghul: footsteps Excellent work, Slade. Not just this, but also seeing to the safety of my daughter, Talia. Your continued commitment shall we rewarded. * Heretic: And what of mine? footsteps * Deathstroke: Watch you tongue... * "William Cobb": Heretic... * Heretic: [Man-Bat: bestial screech, chuckle] Down boy... So, do I get a reward? * Ra's al Ghul: And who might you be? * Heretic: I am the one who made this all possible. * Ra's al Ghul: Are you a member of the League of Assassins? * Heretic: More or less... I guess, you might say I'm a contract member. Haven't really been sworn in, per se... but it's in my blood. * Ra's al Ghul: Deathstroke, could you fill me in? * Deathstroke: What he is saying is true. He played many crucial roles in Talia's plan. He single-handedly nearly disabled Wayne's network of associates. * Ra's al Ghul: I see. Well, when we are safely out of here, I will discuss your future role in our organization. * Heretic: Very well... if it helps seal the deal, my liege... I'd like to offer you one more gift. unsheathed The Bat's apprentice! swing, metallic clash * Deathstroke: What is the meaning of this?! Cobb?! * Heretic: This isn't Talon. swing, metallic clash This is Nightwing! hack, sword swing The First Robin! crackle, pained hiss sword swing The Bat's eldest son! swing, metallic clash, electric crackle Dick Grayson! thud, body skidding, water splashing, heavy breathing, chuckle * Ra's al Ghul: Do not kill him! I will not have blood of yet another of the Bat's heirs on my hands. * "William Cobb": Ha. Down, doggy... * Heretic: scoff Move and I end you here and now. * Ra's al Ghul: Tell me, son... How did you recognize him? * Heretic: metallic clasps unlocking, metallic object hitting concrete Because I was once his friend. * "William Cobb": Joseph?! You're the one who attacked Oracle?! You're the one who attacked the Outsiders?! You're Heretic?! * Heretic: Those aren't my names anymore. Joseph is dead, as is Ronin... and Heretic? I don't know where that even came from. My name now is JUDAS! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: The Task At Hand 1 and VOX Box: Cain Family Values. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3. * Heretic's identity is finally revealed as Joseph Kane, he was first kidnapped by Deathstroke in VOX Box: Bad Chemistry. He was last seen in VOX Box: Old School Beatdown. * Ra's doesn't want the blood of another of Wayne's heirs in his hands because he feels responsible for the death of Jason Todd. Links and References * VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Ra's al Ghul/Appearances Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Kirk Langstrom/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline